Demonstration
by Dr-J33
Summary: Irina has something... Interesting to teach the class and she needs two volunteers to do so. Slight romance


It all started when Irina said eight words that made most of the classroom freeze in terror.

"Today I'm teaching you my deadly kiss technique."

Most of the class was silent.

"Awesome!" Said Yada, one of the only students not horrified

.

Irina took out a stack of papers from behind the desk.

"I printed out an instruction sheet on how to properly perform the kiss, you have a couple minutes to read it over before I pick two volunteers."

Irina started passing the papers around. Students began reading and avoiding eye contact with eachother.

"Not good." Thought Kataoka. "We're going to have to suck each other's faces..."

Kataoka glanced at Yada, who was reading the paper with great interest.

"I hope she doesn't pick two girls..."

After a few minutes Irina spoke.

"Now, we need volunteers."

Yada raised her hand eagarly.

"I appreciate the enthusiasm but I'm going with someone who doesn't usually volunteer."

Irina smirked.

"Isogai."

Isogai stood up and nervously walked up to the front of the room.

"Poor guy..." Muttered Kataoka.

"Kataoka."

"Huh?!"

Kataoka stood up and walked up to the front of the classroom

"You two kiss right now, just as the sheet told you."

Kataoka blushed as Isogai put a hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry."

"Just do it..."

They inched their faces closer to each other. Isogai's left hand made its way to the back of Kayaoka's neck.

Their eyes widened the moment their lips made contact.

Isogai was the one who took control, his tongue made its way into Kataoka's mouth, further startling the female representative.

1hit 2hit 3hit 4hit

Isogai closed his eyes and deepened the kiss. Kataoka's however darted around the room, taking in the various reactions of her classmates.

7hit 8hit 9hit 10hit

Maehara was smiling a kind of smile that said "you go man!"

Okano's jaw was dropped and her eyes were wide.

Nagisa was taking detailed notes.

Kayano's desk was empty, she was absent.

Karma was chuckling.

Kurahashi was watching a spider that was on the wall.

13hit 14hit.

Isogai broke the kiss, taking a deep breath. Kataoka fell backwards, lying on the floor with an embarrassed look on her face.

"Are you okay Kataoka?"

Irina smirked.

"Not bad for your first try, now everyone partner up and try it out!"

"HELL NO!" Shouted most of the class.

* * *

There were some who did as Irina instructed. Maehara asked half the class's female population before Okano reluctantly agreed to partner with him, Yada forced Kinamura to partner with her, Kurahashi partnered with Okajima, thinking it would be "fun", and Rio tricked Sosuke into partnering with her.

Kataoka was finally coming to.

"Ugh... My head..."

"You alright?"

Kataoka saw that Isogai was standing next to her.

"Isogai?..."

Kataoka got up and looked around, noticing several of her classmates trying to recreate the deadly kiss.

"They're trying it too?"

"Afraid so."

Irina was standing in front of the classroom, giving feedback to her participating students.

"You're doing good Yada!... Okajima you're not using enough tongue!... Okano stop slapping Maehara in the face!... Nakamura thats too much tongue!"

Irina looked at the rest of the class.

"Anyone else?!"

"NO."

"Kanzaki, how about you?"

"No thank you..." Replied Kanzaki nervously.

"Chiba? Hayami?"

"No."

"Are you trying to imply something?"

"... Karma?"

"Well I doubt anyone would want to partner with me."

Manami resisted the urge to raise her hand.

"I'm disappointed." Said Irina. "Alright, switch roles. Whoever took the lead before let you're partner have a chance."

"Irina, what is the meaning of this?"

Karasuma was standing in the doorway, giving Irina a stern look.

"Oh, Karasuama, I was teaching these students a useful trick-"

"Can it help them kill the target?"

"N-not really..."

Karasuma stepped into the room.

"It would be better if you taught them a more useful skill." Said Karasuma.

"Oh its plenty useful." Said Irina. "Wanna see?"

"... No."

Irina lowered her head in shame.

"Thats just cold..."

Karasuma looked at the class.

"Thats enough, stop."

The students stopped what they were doing and returned to their seats.

"I think class today is over early." Said Karasuma. "Carry on."

Karasuma walked out of the room.

"Where was he a couple minutes ago?" Muttered Kataoka.

* * *

Kataoka and Isogai were walking home from school.

"Uh, Kataoka... I'm sorry I kinda took the lead earlier." Said Isogai. "One of us had to and-"

Kataoka stopped walking and smirked.

"Oh I forgive you." Said Kataoka. "But could you do something for me?"

"Yeah what?"

"Close your eyes."

"Uh, alright."

Isogai closed his eyes.

"They're closed, now why did-"

Suddenly Kataoka grabbed his face and pulled him into a deadly kiss. "Isogai's eyes shot open as he felt his body freeze up.

1hit 2hit 3hit... 7hit...12hit... 14hit 15hit 16hit...

Isogai went limp in Kataoka's ghrasp.

19hit 20hit.

Kataoka broke the kiss and let Isogai fall onto the ground.

"Now We're even." Said Kataoka with a smile.

* * *

I wrote this as an explanation for how Class E learned how to do Irina's kiss. For my next big story on the site I think I'll return to my roots and write something more comedy focused.

Until then thanks for reading and I'll see you in the next story.


End file.
